Just the two of us
by effyrodriguez
Summary: What should of happened when Ste and Robbie first met. Robbie confides in Ste and Ste doesn't know what to do but he knows he'll always be there for him.
1. Chapter 1

I've never questioned myself until yesterday. Yesterday is when I realized I've been living a lie my whole life.

18 hours earlier  
I wake up to my older brother Freddie looming over me demanding I give him money. I give him my weeks allowance but he says that isn't enough. He tells me I have until the end of the week to give him the rest of the money or else I'm a dead man. I ask my twin brother Jason for money but he says I'll just waste it on drugs. I haven't been in touch with my dear friends, heroin and cocaine, since our last birthday but I guess he still doesn't trust me. The only person I know who will give me the money is Ste but Ste is the last person I want to be with right now.

Ste's Pov  
I never thought that Robbie would be at my doorstep at 3:45 in the morning but he was. Usually I would be annoyed by his presence but something was telling me that Robbie wanted help. If I knew what had happened I would of done everything I could to protect the boy I hated so much. Robbie Roscoe was actually crying for once in his life and I did what anyone else would do, I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. As we stood there my shirt started to get soaked from his tears and he made no motion to let go of me. I let him hold onto me until he was strong enough to let go. He tried speaking but all that would come out was more sobs. I wasn't sure what to do. The boy I don't give a toss about has enough courage to come to me for help. As I tried to lead him to the couch he flinched away from my touch. This was nothing like the Robbie I knew, and for once I preferred the old Robbie. When I tried to grab his hand a second time he ran away to the corner of the living room. He crouched down in the corner and started rocking back and forth whispering things I couldn't understand. I decided to try again in the morning so I retired for the night. Before I went to bed I grabbed my favorite blanket, since I was a kid, and wrapped it around Robbie who had cried himself to sleep.

Now

Robbie's Pov

I wake up and the first thing I realize is that I'm not in my house. The blanket I'm wrapped in smells nothing like me and there are toys all around the floor. When I'm fully awake I sense I'm not alone. I try to get up but dizziness comes over me and I let myself fall back into the bed. As I take in my surroundings again I can hear that somone is on the telephone. I recognize Ste's voice. I don't remeber coming to his house let alone even speaking to him. Then it hits me, I was trying to get money from him. But why would Ste let me sleep here if I was trying to get money. It didn't make sense. Mate you're thinking to hard I hear him say. He walks over me handing me a cup of tea. The smell makes me nauseous but I still thank him for the offer. As I take a sip of the tea I notice him staring at me and I start to get uncomfortable. So are you okay he asks me. Why wouldn't I be I reply. He continues to stare at me and then I realize I haven't talked to mom since yesterday morning. I probably had her worried sick about me. Mate don't worry about your mom I already rung her and she knows that you stayed the night with me. I swear he's pyschic or something. I'm even more embarassed that I can't remeber why I was with Ste. Did I have sex with him last night? Is that why he is so nice to me?

Ste's Pov

This is worse than I imagined. He doesn't even remember last night. He probably thinks we had sex last night. That's the last thing on my mind right now. My goal is to get Robbie to remember or else I can't help the kid. As I keep my eyes on him I notice he keeps wincing but is trying to hide it from me. Mate are sure you're okay I ask. He glares at me and tries to get up to show me he's fine but as soon as he gets up he starts to fall and I'm able to catch him before his head hits the floor. I guess I'm not okay he replies. I smile at him and he smiles back. At least this is progress from yesterday. I pick him up bridal style and I know something's wrong with him since he doesn't even complain and let's me lay him back on the bed. Mate you need to get checked out I say and as I start to reach for the phone he starts screaming and I decide not to call the hospital. What do you want me to do then. He tells me to stay with him. I tell him I have to get to work but the look he gives me convinces me to call in sick. I decide to get in bed next to him but careful not to touch him in fear of him going into shock. As I let my eyes close I hear the door open. Amy and the kids are home. Leah and Lucas come running over to me and I try to quiet them down so that Robbie can rest in peace. Leah asks who he is and I tell her he's a friend of mine. She tells me that he has to play dolls with her when he wakes up and I smile at her. I hear Amy in the kitchen and I slowly get up to go talk to her. So who's the boy she asks happily. Don't jump to any conclusions he's just a mate I tell her. But a really cute mate she says and I just roll my eyes. Ste anything's better than that ex of yours. You shouldn't talk like that Amy I tell her. What it's true you're better off without him. But anyways if he's not your boyfriend why is he here. I don't know exactly I tell her. She gives me a puzzling look and I just shrug my shoulders. I'm trying to figure this out myself I tell her. So a cute guy is in your bed and you don't know why he's here. I nod my head. This is interesting she says. Well I'm off to work she says and kisses me on the cheek before leaving. I make my way over to my room and notice that Robbie is having some kind of nightmare. I run over to him trying to wake him up but he starts kicking and throwing his arms in the air saying to not touch him. That's when I realize that Robbie is never going to be the same person.


	2. Chapter 2

Ste's Pov

I don't know what to do Robbie is kicking and screaming and no matter how hard I shake him he doesn't wake up. I start to hear crying but it isn't coming from Robbie but from Leah. If it could my heart would of broken in half. I'm scared daddy. Don't worry everything is going to be ok I tell her, but in reality everything's far from ok.

Robbie's Pov

I feel Ste shaking me but for some reason I can't respond. I wish I could kiss that frown off his face but my mind and body don't seem to be connected. I hear someone enter the room but I can't recognize their voice. It sounds like a child's voice but I don't remember Ste ever having kids. The child comes up to me and wraps her arms around me telling me everything is going to be fine. Even though I know she's only saying what she knows best I believe her and I'm able to have control over my body again. She holds on to me and I start to cry. I've never had people be so nice to me and for once I'm able to enjoy the comfort they're giving me. Ste joins in on the hug. We remain in silence until he whispers to me that we have to talk about what happened last night. I just nod my head.

Ste's Poi

I tell Leah to go play with her dolls so Robbie and I could be alone. Before she leaves she asks that if I was lying to her about Robbie being my friend and that Robbie is actually my boyfriend. I start to blush and Robbie starts laughing. Leah just go play with your dolls I tell her. Ok she says and happily skips out of the room.

Robbie's Pov

Ste is red as a tomato and I can't help but laugh. He tells me to stop laughing or he'll shut it for me but that makes me laugh even more. Seriously Robbie it wasn't that funny he says. Come on Ste learn to have a laugh once in a while I tell him. Robbie I know you're trying to avoid talking to me but I can't help unless you tell me what happened. You got to take this seriously. I know I tell him but it's just that I'm having a hard time remembering. Well let's start from the beginning, why are you here he asks me. I needed some money but that's not why I ended up here I tell him. Do you remember talking to anybody that could possibly tell us what happened he asks me. I try to think back to last night but my head starts hurting really badly. Are you ok mate he asks me but I can't even form words my head is in too much pain. The pain starts taking over my whole body and I'm only able to see Ste one last time before blacking out.

Ste's Pov

I reach for the telephone and ring the ambulance. It takes a couple minutes for them to arrive but as soon as they do they're taking him to the hospital. I'm able to ride with them and hold Robbie's hand. Once we're inside the hospital the nurses prevent me from coming with them saying that only family members are allowed. I don't try to argue with them and the receptionist asks me to fill out papers. While I try to fill out the papers the best I can I think back to how I should of rung the ambulance when I initially was. I know I have to let Sandy know what's happened to her son but the thing is I have no clue what has happened. Once the nurses return they ask if I have Robbie's parents contacts but I lie to them and say that I already called his mom and that she's on her way. I beg them to tell me if Robbie is ok and they say they're not sure. They ask me how long he had been at my house and I say since 3:45 last night and they ask me if he was acting strange causing me to be more worried than before. They also tell me that they're running a few tests on him and they can't give out any more info until his mom comes. I ask them for his room number and they give it to me. Once they leave I go to the cafeteria to get some coffee. As I sit down and try to relax I can't because Robbie is on my mind. My phone starts ringing and I regret answering it as the first thing I hear is yelling. Doug is going off on me about how I faked being sick and left him all alone at the deli. You need to calm down I tell him. No you need to stop lying to me Ste. I know how much you miss Brendan but you shouldn't be out there by yourself. This has nothing to do with Brendan. Stop lying to me Ste if it isn't about Brendan then what is it about some new bloke you met. Don't tell me you're drunk again. I couldn't deal with this right now so I hung up on him. I go to the room the nurses told me Robbie was in and made sure there are no nurses around his room. As I walk in my heart breaks at the sight. Robbie is even paler than he normally is if that's even possible and there are tubes in his nose. I take his hand in mine and lean in to kiss his forehead. You better wake up Robbie because you don't know how much I need you. I love you I finally confess. As soon as I say those words he opens his eyes and says that he loves me too.


End file.
